Light of Death
by FTNekoQueen
Summary: Lately Lucy's been having some strange dreams and she doesn't know what they mean, however during the S-class wizard exams she meets someone who does. During that time she also discovers new aspects of herself she didn't know existed but will Fairy Tail still accept her as one of their own once they find out?
1. The Dream and the Announcement

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy tail

Lucy's POV

Always that same dream. I'm walking in a field full of flowers of any colour you can imagine and where the sun shines brightly. When I look to my right I see a forest with enormous trees that looked as if they were there since the beginning of time. Then, when I look to my left I can see the mountains that go so high that you can't even see the top! But as usual, as soon as I tried to pluck one of the flowers, I could see a large amount of dark smoke coming out of my body and everything it would touch would instantly die. I tried to stop it but that would only make it expand, and before I knew it, whether it was to my right or left, everything was dead. The flowers all withered and the ancient trees were all falling to the ground one after another by the smallest gust of wind. At that point tears were falling down my cheeks seeing how much death I created and then I suddenly woke up realizing how much sweat I was covered in.

I got up my bed and started walking towards my bathroom to take a nice quick bath to freshen up before I went to the guild. 'why do I always have that same dream and what does it mean' I asked myself every morning while the bathtub was getting filled by the hot water. After a quick rinse I got out of the tub and grabbed the nearest towel to my disposal and wrapped it around my body so I could get dressed now.

However as soon as I got out of the bathroom I saw Natsu and Happy in my room and being myself let out a big "KYAAAAAAAAAA" but It wasn't because they went into my room, it was because the only thing that was on my body was a towel.

"Natsu what are you doing here so early in the morning?!"

"Oh hey Luce! We're just here cause today are the announcements for who's gonna be in the S-Class exams and we have to be at the guild earlier than usual !" Natsu said with excitement because he's been waiting a whole year for this moment.

"Ok i'll be right there you guys go without me, don't worry i'll catch up to you." I still had to write a letter to mom before I left and I wouldn't be able to concentrate if Natsu would be here.

"You sure?"

"Yeah go ahead" I said trying to convince him to go

"Ok then see you there!"

"See you later! Oh and Natsu?"

"Yeah"

"USE THE DOOR NEXT TIME!" I yelled at him. However instead of answering me he just gave me his signature 'don't worry about it' smile.

As soon as I got dressed up, took my gate keys, wrote mom a letter and brushed my hair, I was out the door to catch up to Natsu and Happy. I later saw them eating at some restaurant and couldn't help but laugh a little bit seeing how exited Natsu was to get to the guild but he still stopped to go and eat. I went inside and without saying a word to the employees I just went to Natsu's table to remind him about the announcement. As soon as the word announcement left my mouth I saw his eyes lighten up, like a child who ate candy for the fist time, and he instantaneously left the restaurant as he was heading towards the guild making me pay all of his food bills 'damn that Natsu' I thought to myself as the waitress gave me his bill.

After paying that extravagant bill I was heading towards the guild wondering about who would get chosen to participate in the exams. When I was only a few steps away from fairy Tail, I could hear master's voice saying some of the names. At that point I ran towards the guild hoping I hadn't already missed my name. As I reached the guild, I heard some names being called out. When I entered the crowd of my fellow Fairy Tail wizards I was able to take a glimpse of the stage where master was standing along with Gildarts and Erza and behind them were Natsu,Grey,Freed and Wendy.

"And the fifth wizard is Cana Alberona." As soon as he said her name all eyes were looking at the drunken mage, who looked as if she was having the time of her life however I did manage to catch a glimpse of sadness on her face but it barely lasted for a second so I didn't think to much of it at the time.

"Ok that's all of our mages for this year's exams. However..." Makarov said noticing the hope in the eyes of those that weren't chosen "this year's exams will be done in teams of two with a mage that hasn't been selected."

At those words the whole guild cheered up exempt for a select few who were still a bit saddened they got chosen as one of the five.

"The departure for Tenjourima will be tomorrow, so start picking your teams now" Gildarts said noticing how if he didn't say it now then it would be impossible later, judging from the guild's current mood. Then he, along with master and Erza, left the stage to join the others in their feast.

In the meantime I went to the bar to join Cana, as I wanted to congratulate her for making it into the 5 chosen mages. Cana offered me a drink but I refused as I don't drink, she was a bit disappointed but she respected my decision so we started talking about the exams.

"What kind of tasks do you think they'll make you do?" I asked as it was the first S-class exams I witnessed since I joint the guild over half a year ago.

"Well just like every other exams there'll be at least one S-class wizard that'll be there for us to battle and to keep us occupied."

"Do you know who it'll be?"

"No, they didn't announced it yet. They probably will when we'll get to the island."

"We?" I asked hoping that she would say the magic words.

"Yeah you and me, I saw how bad you wanted to be part of the 5 so…will you be my partn-"

"YES!" I said interrupting her louder than I actually wanted to.

"Great so i'll see you tomorrow then!" she said in a drunken voice as all the alcohol she previously drank was slowly making her drunker by the minute.

I was then walking back to my appartement to get ready for tomorrow. When I was walking in the streets of Magnolia I realized that I never really explored it as I never had a lot of spare money, since i've always had to use it to pay for the damages me and team Natsu would cause while on our jobs. Realizing I had some money that I wouldn't be using as I would be on Tenroujima I decided that it'd finally be time to explore the city. I went to my favorite bakery to buy some of my favourite pastries and then headed out to what Levy and Juvia reffered to as the clothes section of Magnolia. The name says it all, it's the part of Magnolia that is completely dominated by clothing stores.

I bought myself some hard boots for the exams noticing that my normal shoes might not be suitable for the conditions in Tenroujima. I then started heading back home after spending most, if not all, of my money. When I came back home I saw something strange. All my plants were dead. I was sad thinking that they died even though I put a lot much time and effort Into them. I couldn't find a logical explanation for their sudden death but didn't have time to think about it, after all tomorrow was the start for the exams.

'Time to get to bed' I thought to myself as I was done packing my bags. Putting on my pyjamas I headed towards the bathroom for my quick night routine and then went to bed thinking about the day 'So today I spent a lot of money on Natsu's food bill and on my new clothes' I then glanced towards my new items thinking it was a good purchase 'and….I'M GOING TO TENROUJIMA!' just the thought of me being an S-class wizard made me giggle as I pictured myself on the second floor of the guild next to Erza and Guildarts. After spending a good ten minutes in an almost euphoric state I realized it would be best to go to sleep as tomorrow would be the big day.

Although as soon as I started to fall asleep, I started getting a bad feeling about the island. It was as if something or someone was there just waiting to cause trouble. But although that was troubling, the most shocking part of it all was that this dark presence felt familiar.

I then closed my eyes and started to wander around the flower field thinking about the feeling I had just gotten before falling asleep. While I was strolling around the field, I went to the flower area to go and pick the flowers but as soon as I arrived there I noticed that the flowers had already died and at that point I realized that this time I wasn't alone.

A/N for those who are on Wattpad, my name there is FTNekoQueen I decided to post the story there as well :D


	2. The Encounter

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail

 **Lucy's POV**

As I saw the withered flowers, I decided that I should go and try to look for it's source. I thought that while I'd be wandering around the fields, I could search for any sign of life. But, the more I was walking the more I realized that nothing had survived.

After a few minutes of walking I spotted a tree that had somehow survived the force that killed every other living being in the area. I started walking towards it since there wasn't any other tree around that could shield me from the sun that was scorching hot today.

There was something odd about that tree that would keep on getting my attention. I felt some sort of bad energy coming from it as if it warned me that I should go away. However, me being the curious girl that I am, I decided to go and take a look.

When I got closer to the tree, I noticed there was a blob next to it. The blob would move, which would then confirm my doubts that it wasn't just my imagination. Then it started to become a slender human figure. I thought that this person might help me with the recent events that have been happening in my dreams and might know what could be the source of all the death in the fields. I was at a good distance to see the the figure when I noticed it was actually a boy, who was probably a few years older than me.

The boy, who seemed to be sleeping, had black hair and wore a black robe with a white toga. I took another step towards the tree hoping to talk to the boy but he immediately stood up and started looking around frantically while looking extremely worried. He then spotted me and started talking to me.

"Is your name Lucy Heartfilia?" He asked but I figured that since he was in my dream, he should know it's me.

"y-yes" I replied hesitantly

He stared at me, which started to make me uncomfortable so I decided it'd be best if I got closer because I didn't want to have to talk so loud. When he noticed I got closer he said :

"Don't come any closer!" He practically screamed placing his arms in an X in front of his face as if he was shielding himself from something

"Why?I just wanna go in the shade, the sun is really hot today. Can't we just share it?"

"No not really, just stay where you are. I'll be leaving soon anyways." He said with a hint of sadness but still a bit shaken by me trying to approach him.

"What do you mean you'll be leaving soon anyways?! This is my dream you know" I said thinking he might've confused my dream with his own.

"It's almost daytime and you'll be waking up soon." he stated

"How would you know that?"I started getting more and more curious. So I tried walking to the tree again.

"What are you doing?! Stay back!" He screams.

"Don't be afraid, I don't bite" I said teasing him.

"It's not you i'm scared of."

"What?! Is it because I don't look scary?! Trust me I can be dangerous if I want to!" I said trying to get a laugh out of him.

"No do not worry. It has nothing to do with that." He said in a worried voice, much to my disappointment.

"Oh no" I heard him whisper

"GET AWAY FROM HERE!" He screams and then a sudden large amount of black smoke came out of his body just like how mine would and started heading towards me. Knowing what the smoke could do, I started running away from it.

Even though I was a fast runner, the smoke easily caught up to me. I then tripped on something because I couldn't see anything in all this smoke. I fell on the ground, head first, and screamed in pain. I started getting a massive headache and tried placing my hands onto my head to lessen the pain.

The more time passed by, the more tired and weak I felt so I slowly started to close my eyes and place my hands under my head to act as a pillow. When my eyes were almost closed, I heard the boy crying and saying how sorry he was, which somehow made me more tired. I closed my eyes and everything went black.

 **Zeref's POV**

'It happened again. I tried telling her to stand back but she didn't listen.'I thought. The smoke started to clear out and I could see the body of the girl on the ground. I felt guilty,sad,angry at myself but mostly lonely, it was the first time someone had said anything to me exept 'It's the black wizard, run!'.

I started walking towards the unconscious girl but then I stopped myself 'I could do her more harm if I were to get any closer and try to help her.' I thought. So instead, I went back under the tree and made sure nothing would happen to her until she would wake up. "I wish I could see her again sometime." I mumbled out loud surprised after I realized what I had just said.

I then remembered that Lucy would be leaving to go Tenrou island for the S-class exams today. I looked up to see the unconscious girl but instead saw the horizon slowly fading away. It meant she was waking up. 'I should be leaving now" I thought but before I actually did leave, I glanced at the girl and created a plan so I could see her again. "Maybe….Just maybe" I said hard enough for the now-waking-up girl to hear and then I left, along with everything else in the dream.

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up with a big headache. 'where did that come from?' I thought but then I remembered my dream and the boy, along with those words I heard him say. 'Maybe…Just maybe.' I repeated those words in my head all morning but couldn't figure out what they meant.

To get my mind off of those things, I started packing my stuff for Tenroujima. When I was finished, I started heading down to Hargeon port where all the participants for the S-class exams were supposed to meet. I was one of the first to be there along with Cana, Gray and Freed, all with their respective teammates. After ten minutes, Natsu and Wendy arrived with their luggage and exceeds.

When everyone calmed down and checked they had everything they needed,

the master stated we should be going now if we'd want to be there on time. We all embarked the ship, much to Natsu's discontent, and started to sail towards the island.

I went to my cabin to continue writing about my novel and decided to add the boy in it, along with everything else that happened in my dreams, so I wouldn't forget anything. While finishing my chapter, I remembered the boy's sudden fear as soon as I started walking towards him. I shook it off thinking it was only a dream but somehow I had the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time i'd see him.

I heard someone coming towards my cabin so I quickly hid my novel, in case it was Levy. When the person was in front of my door, I heard a few weak knocks. "Come in" I said from the back of the room, where my desk was. The person then slowly opened the door and I recognized who it was.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" I asked, because usually he would just stay outside and search for any sign of land.

"Hwell ,i weanted to ask you somethuing" he said trying his best not to slur his words, even though he would always sound drunk. But we all knew it was actually just his motion sickness.

"Well what is it?"

"Did you also get a bad vbie about the icsland recenjtly?" he said with a semi-serious face.

I then remembered about the familiar dark presence I felt last night before I fell asleep and how odd it seemed to me at the time.

"Yeah…Why?" I asked hesitantly

"Because i did otoo and i thoutgh that sicne you had ia strong connecbtion with spirits oyou would mabye know whaat it wads." He said

"Yeah, they will probably know what it is" I said realizing how much sense that made.

'why didn't I think of that earlier' I thought and then I mentally facepalmed myself. I went to get my gate keys and then thought about who might help us the most. I decided Crux might be the best spirit, since he is the one that specializes in information gathering.

"Open, gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!" I chant and then in front of us appears Crux. He was sleeping, as usual, so I knew I should just ask him the question and then he would wake up with the answer.

"Crux, Natsu and I want to know why we are having a bad feeling about Tenrou island." I said. He then nodds and we leave him some time to figure out the answer. While Natsu wasn't looking I took the chance to ask the southern cross if this also had a connection with my a few minutes, Crux suddenly wakes up and tells us what he's found.

"I'm sorry but there are no archives about this presence on Tenjourima in the spirit world but I can confirm that there is something dark on that island." He states. Natsu decided to go back upstairs but before he did he thanked me and Crux for helping him . As I was about to close the gate, Crux told me something.

"There may be no archives about the dark presence but, seeing how we have archives about you, I was able to find out that this presence on the island is similar to the one in your dreams." He said thoughtfully, trying to make sense out of it.

"Is there anything else?" I inquired

"No miss, that is all"

"Well then, thank you for your work"

"You're welcome" he said and as he said those words, he fell asleep again.

I closed his gate and then sat on my bed thinking about what I just heard. 'Is this really just a dream' I asked myself. I then thought of something. 'If the presence is similar to the one in my dreams, does this mean that there are more things from those dreams that are real?' I thought then looked at my hands and thought of the black smoke that killed all the life in the fields.

I realized how tired I was and decided to get a good night sleep since tomorrow we'll arrive at Tenrou island. But unlike yesterday, this time I was more worried than afraid. I was worried that my dream would come true and I could end up hurting my Nakama. But I realized worrying wouldn't do anything so I took out my music lacrima and started to listen to some music to get my mind off of things.

Slowly I entered the fields again, but unlike last time, I was alone. I started walking to the tree where the boy was last time, but he wasn't there. Instead I found a note. It read 'We will meet soon again'. I took the note and placed it in my pocket, so I wouldn't lose it. I decided to lay under the tree until i would wake up.

I was starting to wake up when a flower caught my attention. It was a black rose. It stood in the middle of all of these colourful flowers, so it really stood out. I went to pick it and then the smoke came. It killed all life in the fields. I then took a glance to the black rose and, much to my surprise, it was still in the same condition as before. I didn't have too much time to think of it as I woke up soon after that incident.

After waking up, I went to get my novel so I could update it with what had just happened. When I finished updating it, I got dressed and went to get my gate keys but something stopped me. I looked to where my keys were and besides them, I saw a black rose.

This pretty much confirmed that my dreams weren't just dreams. They were real and that meant that there was another person, just like me, that was also dealing with the whole killing-black-smoke thing. I went outside to see the island and felt the presence as strong as ever.

We were all gathered at the dock of the island and then master appeared. He wore his official ten wizard saints clothes and took a quick glance at each of us. He proceeded by saying :

"Today one team will become S-class wizards. You will all go through some hard steps to make it that far." he looked at Natsu "Until someone has completed all the tasks, the exam will not be over. So with that said, let the S-class wizard exams start!" He said and everyone cheered. They all started running towards the first part of the exam. The tunnels.

 **A/N So I had to rewrite this multiple times cause I felt it just wasn't PEERRFFEECCTT enough for it to be posted but in the end i'm glad with how it came out XD Next chapter might** **yes MIGHT coz I have school orchestra starting again and school projects coming up ;-;** **be posted next week but i'll start writing it this weekend. SO *cue the dramatic music** **again** *** UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. The Tunnels

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail (although I wish I did ;-;)

Lucy's POV

Cana and I had managed to escape the other teams' battle, which started as soon as the exam had begun. The brawl had been started by Natsu, since he wanted to get a head start on the others. I had noticed how master wanted to stop it, seeing how this was an exam and not a guild brawl, but didn't due to it being forbidden for someone to interfere with the exams, unless it were an emergency.

Master informed us that there were five tunnels. Two of them would lead to battle one of Fairy Tail's current S-class wizards, whereas the other two would lead to a room where the two teams that entered them would have to battle each other. There was also one that would involve no fighting whatsoever.

We weren't given the exact location of the tunnels but we were told that they weren't too far from the docks. We found them using Cana's tracking cards seeing how none of my spirits had the ability to find them.

After a long walk we arrived to the tunnels and realized we were the first ones there, so we took some time to think about which tunnel we should choose. We decided to take the second tunnel seeing how we were two people, but personally I chose it because I noticed a bunch of flowers that were similar to the ones in my dreams in front of it.

After having entered the tunnel, we found ourselves in a room with three Xs on them. We then realized that we were gonna have to battle one of the S-class wizards. We looked to where the third X was and, as if to guarantee our failure, Gildarts was the one standing on it. Gildarts, THE most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail, was our opponent.

My jaw dropped to the floor in complete disbelief and I stared at my teammate, who seemed to have the same sadness she had the day she was nominated for the exams. When she caught me staring, she immediately shook her head as to say 'it's nothing'. So I didn't insist, as I knew from experience that sometimes we want to face our problems on our own.

Gildarts seemed to scan us, almost as if he was seeing how strong we could be. After a few minutes, he seemed to be done with his scan and started talking to us.

"So, seems as though you two girls will be facing me today" Gildarts said with an almost apologetic smile

"Yeah and don't think we'll be going easy on you, right Cana?!" I said with too much confidence

"Yeah, sure" Cana said in a 'i'm-not-at-all-motivated-but-whatever' voice

"Well then, let's get this started." The S-class wizard said

"It's about time!" I said in a motivated voice as I reached for my keys and decided to call upon Loke, my strongest spirit.

"Open, gate of the Lion, Loke!" I chant

Loke appeared by my side in his usual suit,figured out what was happening and started heading towards the ginger haired wizard. Cana used one of her cards to augment Loke's defense and attack skills. As if to tell us that he knew about the upgrade, Loke jumped in the air and started charging up magic energy to his fists. When he was about to land his first blow on him, he was suddenly stopped by Gildarts' crash magic and was defeated instantly.

'We're no match for him' I thought as I was processing what had just happened, 'He just defeated Loke in a single attack,without even flinching, even with an upgrade but I shouldn't give up until i've tried every spirit!'. So I did just that. I called upon every single spirit I had and every single one of them failed to land a single hit on him. Even with Cana's magic!

'This can't be happening' I was thinking as my last spirit's gate was being closed. 'I can't go down like this'. My legs started getting very heavy and I found myself on my knees looking to the ground, slowly blacking out until everything went black again. Except this time, it wasn't in my dreams and I was worried about what could happen while i'd be so vulnerable.

Cana's POV

I found myself looking at Lucy, who was at this point looking to the ground in utter disbelief. She seemed to be in the middle of some deep thinking so I didn't interrupt her and instead went to take a glance towards Gildarts.

He seemed bored as he was cutting up rocks into multiple cubes. This bothered me very much. 'We're here having lost a shit ton of magic and he's there acting as if were nothing!'. I wanted to confront him and tell him how this annoyed me but I didn't, fearing that I might accidentally mention to him that he's my father.

I went to look back to Lucy who, much to my surprise, was standing and seemed to scan Gildarts the same way he did before our battle. There was something off about Lucy, she had this strong bad vibe that normally i'd stay away from, but in this situation I had no choice but to stay put. After a while she finally spoke but her words completely shocked me.

"Are we gonna start now?" Lucy said in a bored voice

"What, are you crazy?! We just fought him and we clearly don't stand a chance against him!" I yelled

"Well, then I guess it's time for round 2" She said and started to charge her magic

"Seems like this will get interesting" Gildarts mumbled hard enough for me to hear.

"Oh, and Cana?" Lucy said to me "Wait here, wouldn't want you to get in my way" She added

"O-okay, sure" I replied hesitantly not sure wether or not it was a good idea to let her fight him alone.

Instead of running towards him, she was walking while continuing to charge her magic onto her hands. Her magic felt completely different. It felt dark and evil. I didn't have any time to really stop her as when I looked at Lucy, I saw the most horrifying battle i'd ever seen.

I saw Gildarts landing the first hit on Lucy, she was pushed backwards by the force but ,other than that, didn't have any sign of wounds on her body. Much to my surprise, instead of being disappointed, Lucy was smiling as if she was expecting it.

She then ran towards the crash magic user in such speed that it could rival the speed of light. She was going straight for him and didn't seem to mind about all of the boulders or rocks in her way as she destroyed them instantly. He didn't have any time to realize what was happening as she was directly in front of him and landed her first blow on him.

" **Frigus**!" Lucy yelled and instantly a big amount of solid black smoke came out of her hand,while taking the form of a sword, and hit Gildarts on his arm. I heard him scream in agony as I saw the area where the smoke sword had hit him becoming so pale that it was almost transparent. I could also see the blood in his veins slowly becoming ice crystals and piercing his skin from the inside. I was about to vomit but then I saw the blood ice slowly piercing his skin, ripping it up in multiple pieces and throwing them all over the tunnel. The surface of his formerly healthy skin was now either fully covered in blood crystals, bruises, shattered bones or tiny rocks, that fell from the ceiling and made themselves into the open wounds.

The sight was completely sickening but Gildarts, bearing the pain, continued using his crash magic and didn't seem to hold back on Lucy. She somehow was able to avoid every single one of his attacks and continued landing the same attack on him. After a while, his body was fully covered in immense blood crystals and he was no longer able to move.

Lucy walked towards him and with a sadistic smile yelled to me "Here's daddy-dearest!". I didn't question her how she knew about him being my father, at this point nothing could surprise me anymore. She let out a big amount of black smoke onto her hand. It solidified into a sword form and with a swift movement she hit the S-classe wizard's arm, which was now almost completely blood and/or ice. I heard a cracking sound only to realize it was his arm cracking. Gildarts was screaming in pain and tried his best to lessen it, but since it was dark magic there was nothing he could do.

I ran to help him but, before I managed to reach him, she gave it one more hit. The arm broke into hundreds of small pieces and blood was splattered everywhere. I heard my father scream in agony as his arm had just been amputated. I looked up to Lucy ,who was laughing like a maniac, only to find her playing with the S-class wizard's former arm and kept on licking some of the blood on it.

I was gonna go and attack Lucy for what she'd just done to my dad but stopped as I saw someone behind her. I noticed he was wearing a black robe with a white toga and he seemed to have onyx coloured hair. I didn't know the boy but he seemed to have the same kind of vibe Lucy currently had, so I figured he must be with her. I decided to talk to him just to make sure that I wasn't misjudging him but, before I could do that I heard him mumble a few words. Then I blacked out along with Lucy and my father.

Lucy's POV

I regained consciousness and the first thing I saw was horrifying. I saw an unconscious Gildarts in, what seemed to be, a huge red crystal but with a missing arm and blood splattered everywhere. I wanted to talk to Cana but she also seemed to be unconscious.

After everyone woke up, we all couldn't remember what had happened to the S-class wizard so he decided that if people were to ask him about it, he would say Acnologia did it to him on his recent mission. He allowed to let us continue our exams as he felt we both had great potential and that he wished us good luck. We were both surprised by his decision but didn't complain as we were happy and yet confused as to why he let us pass.

As Cana and I were walking out of the tunnel, I couldn't help but talk to her about what had just happened. It felt so odd that none of us remembered about what happened back there. She said that she couldn't remember anything about how Gildarts lost his arm but that she remembered that there was a boy with black hair, who was wearing a black robe with a white toga.

'Was that the boy in my dreams?And if it was, why would he erase our memories?' I asked myself as I was hoping he could maybe read my mind and answer me but sadly that hasn't happened yet. What would he do on this island? Then I remembered the note. I reached in my pocket for the note that I had put there in my dreams and found it there with the same words written on it as before. 'Is he here for me?' I thought, slightly scared but also exited at the thought of him being on the island for me.

We made it out of the tunnels only to face the other two teams that made it out. Apparently Natsu and Happy had taken the tunnel with no fighting, whereas Gray and Juvia took the tunnel where they had to fight Freed and Levy. Wendy and Carla seemed to have lost against Erza and joined Mirajane along with the rune wizards in the camp, where the wizards that have been defeated go until the end of the exams.

After waiting for an hour, we heard the sound of footsteps coming our way. We realized it was mater Makarov along with Erza who were here to announce to us the next part of the exams.

"Congratulations for having survived the first part of the exams." Erza said to us.

"The next part will be to find the first master's grave in less than two days." Master added.

"Those that will come to the grave after forty-eight hours, will be disqualified."He stared at Gray, much to Juvia's protest.

"So with that said…" They both said in union "Let the search begin!"

 **A/N When Gildarts said "let's get this started" I kept on thinking about Nerdy Nummies XD ALSO This is my first time writing something a bit more murder-y/death/battle/** **you know what i mean** **so yeah sorry if it's not good I TRIED MKAY. SIDENOTE after having practiced for 2 months, I won 1st place in my category in a music competition :P**


	4. Reunited

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail

 **Lucy's POV**

We started searching for the grave near the shore, since the first loved the sea and we thought she'd wish to buried next to it. As we were walking, we saw the sun setting since we've been searching for what seemed like hours. In fact, we'd been searching all day but in the end we ended up at our starting point with no results.

Cana was looking at the setting sun and seemed to be in some deep thinking, like when we were in the tunnel with Gildarts. 'I hope she's gonna be alright'. We continued walking when suddenly Cana stopped.

"Lucy..." Cana said, looking at the ground

"Yeah, Cana" I said with a smile

"There's something I need to talk to you about…"

We sat down on a log and she started telling me what was on her mind.

"So, recently something's been bothering me and I haven't told anyone else about this so I'd appreciate it if you would keep this to yourself." She said in a serious tone.

"Cross my heart." I said while making an X and my heart, to show her that I wouldn't tell her secret.

She seemed to be trying to find words to explain her situation before she actually told me anything.

"Gildarts is…"She hesitated

"It's ok you can tell me" I said while patting her back.

The card mage took a deep breath and then finally told me her secret.

"Gildarts is my father." The card mage said with a big sigh while still looking at the ground.

"WHAT?!" I said while trying to keep balance on the log since I almost fell back from the news.

"Gildarts is my dad" She repeated

"What do you mean he's your dad? And why doesn't anyone know about this?" I asked

"Well it's kind of a long story…"She said in an almost nostalgic voice

"Then tell me while we're searching" I suggested

"Ok, i'll tell you the details tomorrow"

We made camp near the log and I built the shelter while she started the fire. We both had some food that we brought from Magnolia, so we didn't have to go and search for it. Cana decided that we should wake up at dawn, so we could have more time to search for the grave.

I started to fall asleep since we searched the entire shore of the island, which was very tiring. It didn't take very long until I was in the fields of my dreams again. 'Where are you' I thought as I saw multiple lifeless flowers on the ground.

There was a cold wind coming from the tree where I last met the boy, so I decided to go there and finally get some answers. I was walking on the usual path I would take and spotted the tree. However, this time there was something out-of-place about it. It was dead just like everything else.

As I got closer and closer, I saw the boy leaning on the dead tree. He seemed to be reading a book, I couldn't tell what it really was but, I saw the cover page and E.N.D was written on it. 'Well that's a weird title' I thought as I was imagining what the plot of the story could be.

I snapped out of my imagination and remembered why I was here, to get some answers to my questions. I decided it'd be best if I would start a conversation and then ask the questions, so it wouldn't seem as direct.

 **Zeref's POV**

"Hey" I heard someone say

'Oh shit' I thought as I realized she probably saw E.N.D. 'I'll just pretend it's a novel'

"Hello" I said trying to not sound suspicious

"Well that's new" She said with a smile "This time you're not freaking out about me getting too close" She added

"I discovered that you are immune to my curse so I see no point in preventing you from coming close now" I said while sitting down, since my legs were starting to get tired

"Then can I sit next to you?" She said with a slight blush

"If that is what you wish" I said while making some room for her

"Well it is" She said as she was sitting down next to me

"So, what's your name?" She said with curiosity in her eyes

'Should I tell her or should I use a false name?' I thought

"I think you will figure it out on your own" I said while I pat myself on the back for my response.

"Hmmmm…Give me a clue!" She said, clearly disappointed by my answer

"Everyone knows me" I stated

"Then i'm sure i'll figure it out!" She said full of confidence

She then shifted her gaze towards E.N.D

"What kind of book is that?" She asked

"It is a book that I wrote, but it is not yet ready to find it's place in my library" I said

"So what's it about?" She asked, as she clearly wanted to know more.

"It's about the death of my younger brother" I said without even realizing that I just told someone that I had a younger brother.

"Oh" She said with sadness "i'm sorry about your loss"

"It's ok, that all happened long ago..." I said remembering the days before I got cursed.

She then got closer to me and gave me a hug. I didn't know wether I should back away or stay put. I decided to stay put since she was immune to my magic.'This is nice' I thought, then I realized that I was blushing and I looked in the opposite direction of Lucy, so she wouldn't notice it.

"You're blushiiinnng" She teased. Clearly my look-away-from-Lucy strategy didn't work.

"it's nice" She added. I couldn't help but blush even more

"A-a-anyways, how were your exams so far?" I said, trying to change the subject. Only after I said those words did I remember what happened and how I erased her memories.

She told me everything that happened in the tunnel with Gildats, minus the part of her going berserk and chopping off his arm. I knew the card mage saw me and probably told Lucy I was there, so I was already preparing an excuse if she'd ask why I was there.

"So, Cana told me that she saw you in the tunnel with us" Lucy said with a visible blush

"I was observing your magical capacities" I stated

"What do you mean?" She asked, clearly confused

"Well…" I said in a almost guilty voice "I guess by now, you've realized that these aren't just dreams…." I added

"Yeah, i've been meaning to ask about that" She said but I told her to let me finish before I would answer her question.

"In these 'dreams', you possess a kind of magic that is called death magic." I said in a serious tone

"This kind of magic is extremely strong but can cause great problems if not controllable, which is why i'm here. I am here to help you control this magic before it controls you." I added

"What?!Why?!How?!" She said clearly not finding any other words to describe her thoughts.

"For the what part, I already explained what it is and what it does to you. For the why, I do not know…This magic seems to chose people who have similar traits so that only a specific amount of people can possess such powerful magic…" I said while in deep thought about the why part.

"As for the how, there are no books with actual facts about this magic so my guess is that the magic is already in someone at birth but only seems to activate when the host will be in grave danger" I stated

"So I'll be in grave danger soon?!" She said in a worried voice

"Yes but we cannot really tell when that will be" I said

"Then help me control this magic so I can protect myself when it'll happen!" She said in a determined voice.

'Just according to plan' I thought

"Ok, meet me tomorrow at the grave" I said with a grin knowing how much trouble she was having with finding it.

"But how am I supposed to find it?" Lucy said, a bit irritated

"Use your magic, it can sense the grave and will lead you to it."

"Alright! But won't Cana see you?" She inquired

"It's ok, we won't actually train at the grave, we'll train in the forest. There will be a three day break until the next task so you can tell her that you'll train on your own and that you'll meet up at the grave for the next task."

"Seems like a good plan to me!" She said with a smile

The horizon started to fade, so I bid her farewell and woke up only to find myself surrounded by some dark wizards. 'Well shit…' I thought but then I noticed their Grimoire Hearts tattoos. "I don't have time to deal with this" I mumbled and then teleported myself out of there.

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up by the sound of Cana's voice, who was very persistent on waking me up early.

"Cana!" I exclaimed

"finally you're awake!" She said with a accomplished smile

"Sorry…I had that reoccurring dream again."

"It's ok, it'll eventually stop" She said in a reassuring voice

We were walking in the forest now for an hour when Cana decided we should take a break. I was full of energy, so I disagreed and decided to use my magic to find the grave.

"Why are we stopping?" I said with a hint of worry

"Cause we can't find the grave!" Cana said in an exhausted voice

"Don'y worry,I know how we can find the grave!" I said with a confident voice

She was curious but I managed to use some kind of excuse as to how I was able to pinpoint the location of the grave in less than half an hour.

"We should arrive there in three to four hours." I stated

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She said excitingly

After walking for an hour, she remembered how she told me that she would explain to me the details of how Gildarts was her dad. She told me everything, from how she searched for him as a little girl when her mom died only to find him in a wizard's guild to how she was always struggling to tell him the truth but was always scared.

I gave her some advice on how to get over fear, as I got over my fear of telling my father that I wanted to lead my own life instead of the one he planned for me. She also asked me if I could not be nearby when she would tell him the big news, so she wouldn't feel as nervous. I obviously agreed and we continued our march towards the grave.

We took a couple breaks from time to time but we made it to the grave in time and were greeted by Gildarts and master Makarov. They wrote down our names to confirm our success at the task and told us we have three days off until the next part. Cana told me she'll tell him the big news during this break while I told her i'll be practicing my magic in the woods.

I waited near the grave for any sign of my death magic teacher but it took him about an hour to show up. He then gave me a sign to follow him into the woods, which I did, and we ended up in this field that was similar to the ones in my dream except the flowers weren't as colourful and there weren't any mountains.

"So..." The death magic user said."Let's begin"

 **A/N So I wrote this while I was in the woods with the music department of my school and everywhere I looked I was like : HMMMMMMM INSPIRATION. So as i'm posting this, i'm sick ;-; BUT i'll probably be okay in 2-3 days so this won't really affect the posting of the chapters :)**


	5. Scales

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail

 **Lucy's POV**

The boy took out of his pocket what seemed to be a target and told me to try and hit it with my newly discovered magic. I concentrated really hard, gathered all my magic to my hands and hit the target. Actually, that's what I thought happened. What really happened was that I concentrated really hard and nothing happened.

"Aw, I really thought I hit it" I said saddened by the realization of my failure

"It's ok, that was just a test to see how much you have to learn" He said trying to cheer me up

" So, how much do I have to learn?" I inquired

"A lot" He stated with a this-is-clearly-going-to-be-a-long-day sigh

"Today we will go over how to start controlling your magic, tomorrow I will show you the basic spells and after that we will do both." He added

"Are we gonna do all of that here?"

"Yes but when we will be done I will set up a test for you that will take place all over the forest."

I took a mental note of that and then he started explaining the roots of Deah magic along with the necessary traits of it's user. He explained to me that Death magic is so powerful because it controls life and death, which means that it's made up of the four strongest types of magic : Fire, Earth, Air and Water. That's why most users of this magic have dreams that take place where there is an abundance of life. He also told me how people that have this magic can interact in these dreams, which is how we met.

"Now, for you to gather your magical energy and understand more of the magic you possess, how about we meditate?" the boy suggested

"I'm not really experienced with meditating so, how long will it take for me to do all of that?" I asked with a smile

"Maybe…" He said with a malicious giggle "...three or four hours"

"Hours?!"

"I said maybe!" He said in a defensive voice

"It's still a lot….but ok i'll do it" I said with a slight pout

"Great! Let's start!" The teacher said

He guided me through the steps of meditation and showed me how, if you could do it right, it could double your magic reserve quantity. The magic reserve is a natural reserve that each wizard possesses and is filled up with magical energy, when it's empty the wizard can't cast any spells and is very weak, so having it doubled is very useful in a battlefield.

After he finished explaining me how to meditate, he went to a nearby tree and sat down. The boy wasn't meditating, instead he was reading and writing in his book. He didn't talk about it much but he told me that it contained some unfinished spells that he needed to complete before a certain amount of time. I continued meditating so stopped thinking about it and rid myself of any thoughts possible.

After an hour I was in a dark room. The room didn't have any furniture or wallpapers. The only thing that was there exept me was a….person? demon? I'm not sure. It was a girl around my age, she had very long white hair and had black scales covering her entire body. She also had very long and sharp nails and a long tail that looked very similar to the ones people would draw on demons. The most noticeable features she possessed however were her beautiful black horns that grew from the top of her head and her big elegant black bat wings. She didn't open her eyes yet so I thought I should talk to her so she could wake up.

"Hello?" I asked

"…"

"Are you sleeping?" I asked, hoping she would answer so we could actually have a conversation.

"…"

'I'll just wait' I thought and decided to sit down

As soon as I sat down she opened her eyes. The parts of the eyes that would usually be white were all black and the colour of her eyes were crimson red. She then looked straight at me and stretched her wings. She seemed to be somewhat scanning me, just like Gildarts did back at the tunnel. After some time she shook her head, as if to regain her senses, and started talking to me.

"What's your name?" She asked in a calm and quiet voice

"L-L-Lucy Hearthfilia" I stuttered

"What a nice name" She said with a smile. I then took notice of her long fangs that seemed as white as pearls.

"T-thank you! And what is your name?" I managed to ask

" My name is Eleana, but most people know me as Lilith" the now identified Lilith said with a hint of nostalgia at the mention of her second name.

"Lilith? As in the actual first woman that ever existed?" I said with a shocked expression.

"The one and only!"

"But then what are you doing here?!" I asked, still completely shocked

"Well, each Death magic user has a demon inside them that helps them gain more power and is there for any kind of advice, and I happen to be your demon!" She stated

"If that's the case, why were you sleeping? and why didn't you know who I was?" I inquired

"Since you've just started using your magic I wasn't needed until now but I was a bit sleepy so I overslept" She said with a childish voice for that last part

"As for not knowing who you were, that's because when I became a demon of death I wasn't told who was gonna be my next master." She added

"What's a demon of death?" I curiously asked

"Well a demon is a human that made a deal with darkness to become stronger and that later focuses on dark magic whereas a demon of death is a human that possesses death magic and makes a deal to become stronger and becomes so strong that they are known as gods to humans." She said with great pride

"If you're a god, why are you here?" I inquired

"Well…" She said with a slight blush " I went a bit overboard and almost wiped out all life in the known world…"

"…"

"Anyways, I decided it'd be best if I help death magic users like you to naturally get stronger without making a deal with darkness and to take out bad gods like me who cause destruction everywhere." She stated

"But wouldn't that mean you're indirectly committing suicide?" I asked as I finally regained my senses

"No! I'm your demon forever now, which means that I can never go out and harm someone ever again!" She exclaimed " Besides, by universal law, if I help more people that I've killed, i'll be forgiven by the gods and will no longer be a problem!"

"But you just said that since you're my demon you can never go out again." I stated

"Yes but according to the law, since i'm your demon, whenever you do something good towards another person it will count as me helping someone and the good thing about it is that it started at birth! Which means that any good deed you did since then got noted." Lilith said with joy

"So how many more good deeds until you're free?"

"About a hundred, then the gods aren't allowed to bother me even if I somehow destroyed time and space!" She said with a big smile

"Please don't do that" I said a bit worried

"I won't, promise!"

"That's reassuring!" I said as I let out a big sigh

~Then there was an awkward silence for about 4 minutes~

"Hmmmmm…It seems like you should wake up now" Lilith said with a frown after a few minutes

"So how can I see you again?" I asked as I remembered I should get back to my lesson

"Well you will as of today hear voices, those voices will be me, and you can always talk to me that way. Although, if you'd prefer seeing me, we can always meet if you're meditating, or in your dreams when you'll be strong enough" She informed me

"That's awesome! so i'll see you later!" I said with a smile

"Yeah, bye~!" She replied

I 'woke up' only to realize it was nighttime. 'eeehhhhhhh?! It's already nighttime?!' I thought ' **Seems like it, huh** ' Lilith said in my mind this time. I started looking around trying to find my teacher but it was too dark and I couldn't see anything. ' **Death magic users have the ability to see in the darkness. All you gotta do is focus rreeaallllllyy hard and then your eyes will automatically switch to** **night vision** ' Lilith said.

I focused really hard, just like Lilith told me to, and then suddenly I could see as clear as day. I didn't have too much time to celebrate as I soon realized that I was surrounded by massive mountain serpents, they were the strongest monsters in Fiore only being slightly surpassed by Dragons. I immediately went into battle position and reached for my keys only to remember how I gave them to my teacher, so I wouldn't rely on my spirits and would instead rely on my new magic.

When I went back into position and started charging up my magic, one of the serpents made the first move and slithered extremely fast in my direction. In less than five seconds, the snake was at about an arm's reach distance. I could feel it smelling me as if it was sniffing it's next meal. The other serpents made their move and I was soon completely surrounded in a big serpent circle.

I then saw all the serpents bringing in their tails into the circle and wrapping it around me so I couldn't escape.I felt all of the scales on the tails slowly making their way up my body, which made it really hard not to scream and attempt an escape. After a solid minute, I was tightly wrapped in the scaled tails of the serpents and could see all of the serpents' heads coming to me with extreme speed to finally eat their dinner. I couldn't help but finally let out a loud cry for help, hoping for someone to hear it and help me.

I waited for the serpents to rip off my head but it never happened. I opened my eyed and saw my teacher in front of me with crimson red eyes. He mumbled out a word and instantly huge rays of magic came pouring down from the sky burning off the flesh of the reptiles and making all of their internal organs and brains explode from the huge amount of magical energy that radiated from the serpents un-wrapped me from their tails and tried slithering away but the spells had a tracking ability, which means that it follows it's target.

I was free again but had a bit trouble walking, since the tails probably broke my legs. I took the nearest long stick and started using it as support until my legs would heal. I saw my teacher at the same spot he had previously been and decided to go and thank him for saving my life.

"Thanks for saving me back there…" I said with a blush on my face

"Well I heard you scream and instantly rushed to help you but i'm sorry I couldn't be there in time to stop your legs from breaking" He said with a sad face

"It's ok, i'd rather have broken legs than be some serpent's food!"

He smiled and then glanced at my legs "Would you mind sitting on that rock over there, please" He said as he pointed a huge rock in front of us

I nodded and sat on the rock as he asked

"So you might feel a slight pinch" He said as he placed his hands onto my legs

"Ok, we're all done!" He said as he retrieved his hands from my legs

"What do you mean we're all done?!" I said slightly curious

"Why don't you stand up and see"

I stood up and realized my legs weren't broken anymore!

"That's incredible!" I said completely shocked

"I'll show you how to do it tomorrow" He said with a proud smile

"Gladly, also what was the spell you used on those serpents?" I finally asked

"It's a spell called **vernichtung** , it's one of the many spells you'll learn tomorrow" He stated. I just stared at him with complete admiration for the rest of the night wondering who this wizard was and thought of the clues he gave me about his identity.

'Lilith?' I thought

' **Yeeaahhh~?** ' She answered in a lazy way

'Do you have any suggestions as to whom my teacher could be?' I inquired

' **Yeah I know him~'** She replied

'So who is he?!' I asked clearly curious

' **Ain't gonna tell! Bye!** ' She said in a childish tone

'…'

'Guess i'll have to find out on my own…' I thought clearly disappointed

 **A/N So tried posting this but it turned into some weird Matrix codes and was like wut so I had to repost this and now I still have to study for exams ;-; BTW I don't know wether I should call her Lilith or Eleana so let me know what you think :D**


	6. Declaration of War

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail

 **Lucy's POV**

Lilith wouldn't stop pestering me all night before I could fall asleep. She would practically keep me up for the slightest things, wether it'd be reminders of things I had to do or just fashion tips. She kept on telling me things that would've been best to leave unsaid, but it was her mouth not mine so I couldn't really stop her from saying those things. At some point I had enough and stopped listening to her overly descriptive stories, tips or even singing.

I woke up and I knew today was the day I was finally gonna learn some spells! I got dressed up, had breakfast, brushed my teeth and hair and was on my way to the spot where I would have my learning sessions with my teacher. When I arrived there, I saw him looking at a manuscript and decided to go and see what it was.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully

"Good morning to you too" He said with a smile

"So…whatcha readin~"

"Oh this?" He said in a teasing voice " It's a list of all the spells i'm gonna teach you today"

"Woah! That many?!" I said surprised

"Yes, let's start with this one now" He said in a serious voice as he pointed one of the spells on the manuscript

"Okay so this one is called **Frigus** , it's a spell that revolves more around water and ice magic so you'll have to concentrate more on this one" He added

He showed me how to cast it and surprisingly I was able to cast it on my first try! I decided to use a tree as my target and as soon as the spell was cast, the tree started becoming transparent almost like ice and then had green ice crystals coming out of it, my teacher later explained to me that the reason why the crystals were green was due to the chlorophyl in the tree.

He then proceeded by showing me the spell he casted on the serpents but unlike the Frigus spell, it took me a couple tries until I managed to get it right. I felt tired and worn out but continued practicing and didn't give up no matter how demanding the spells would be.

Then the days went by and suddenly it was time for me to meet Cana again at the grave for our next task. I felt stronger, really confident and didn't even doubt for a second I'd become an S-class wizard. I bid farewell to my teacher and started marching to my new destination, the grave.

The odd thing about the training days ,for me, was that I couldn't remember anything about the test he set up for me on the last day. He said I passed it with no mistakes and that I was an excellent student but I was still curious about what actually happened over there.

I found Cana next to the grave with a wild Gildarts hugging her as if she wasn't gonna live tomorrow. She was obviously uncomfortable and seemed relieved when she saw me and used this as an excuse to escape her father's unbreakable hug.

"You couldn't have come at a better time" She joked

"So by looks of it, he took it well?" I hesitantly asked

"Sappily" She said with a sigh

"Sappily?"

"Yeah saddly and happily, sappily. It's a word I created especially for situations like this"

"I'll have to use it sometime too!" I jokingly said

"So, how about we sit here and wait for the others while we continue talking about words I created during these glorious 3 days?" Cana suggested

"It's not like i'm in a hurry"

"Then let's sit" She said in a joking deep dramatic voice

We sat around for about an hour and by then, everyone was here and we were all eagerly waiting for the next task but we knew something was off when the master didn't appear in the following hour or so. We all went to the camp, except for Erza and Gildarts who volunteered to search the island, to go and search for him but instead we found all of the defeated teams unconscious on the ground.

I scanned the bodies of my fallen nakama and noticed they were covered in dark magic as well as some hints of other magics. I then came to the conclusion that it was a dark guild that attacked us. I told me fellow S-class wizard candidates about my search results and Natsu couldn't help but exclaim:"This is a declaration of war!" Everyone seemed to agree with him and raised their fists in the air while swearing to avenge their Nakama.

I decided to search more and was about 73.86% sure the masters would battle each other. I remembered where master should've been and ran there as fast as I could only to later find him beat on the ground. However, he wasn't unconscious so he managed to tell me the name of the guild that attacked us.

Grimoire Heart. At the mention of the dark guild's name, I felt angry thinking that a dark guild entered Fairy Tail's holy land and later on attacks the very members of that guild.

I brought master back to the campsite, where the unconscious members were being healed by Wendy & co. I went back into the forest, where my teacher had taught me not so long ago, expecting to see him crouched on some rock writing in his book but instead I found a woman carrying him over her shoulder.

"Who are you" I said in a cold emotionless voice

"My name is Ultear and if you try and stop me from resurrecting Zeref, I will kill you" She said with a serious voice and stare

"Who's Zeref?" I asked slowing regaining my emotions, although not the good ones.

"Who's Zeref?! He's only the world's strongest dark wizard, although people refer to him as the dark wizard. I thought that everybody knew him, guess I was wrong" She said in a mocking voice for that last part

"Then, what are you doing with my teacher!" I said with anger resonating in my voice

"Your teacher?" She said as she seemed to process this new information

"Seems as if your teacher is Zeref, not that anything he taught you would be useful since he's in his sleeping period" She added

' **Looks like you now know who he is** ' Lilith said with an almost disappointed tone

'Seems like I do' I thought as I let out a big sigh

Then I got a massive headache that made me scream as if I was being tortured. I could tell that this Ultear woman was gonna attack me, so I held back most of my scream to avoid making a lot of noise, but I was able to dodge it while still landing a blow on her.' **Let it all go; your emotions** ' Lilith said in a mischievous tone. Then I couldn't really remember anything except crimson red eyes,Zeref regaining consciousness and Lilith's words.

 **Zeref's POV**

'What?….Where am I?' I thought as I was slowly regaining my senses

' **Dude, you were unconscious for like an hour!** ' Belzebuth exclaimed

'You know, if you weren't my demon you'd be long dead by now for talking to me like that'

' **pffft, but without me, your life would be so boring!** '

'No, without you i'd be rotting in my grave now' I thought as I realized that in some way I was dependent on him

' **Hehehe, so imma recap what just happened** ' he said with a grin as he felt a sense of pride to what his master just said.

' **First, came psycho lady, who managed to get you unconscious and, who was carrying your body to her guild's base to perform some weird ritual. Second, came a blonde chick who just found out your name and is currently having a huge headache.** ' he added

'Did you hear her name?'

' **Who? Blonde chick or psycho lady?** '

'The blonde girl' I answered

' **Nah, although I did hear crazy woman's name. Ultear.** " He stated

At the mention of her name, I remembered the whole Grimoire Heart guild and it's core members and noticed how Ultear was one of them. After that, I managed to get off of her shoulders and found myself staring as Lucy who was on the ground screaming as if she was dying. Then she abruptly stopped and stood up. She was scanning the area as well as Ultear, who was about at arm's reach distance from me.

I could tell this was gonna end badly, for Ultear. So I did what I thought was best, I decided to help Lucy. She was hesitant but after she saw my now crimson red eyes, she knew we were of the same kind and then she trusted me.

I landed my first attack, " **Strages**!" I yelled as a multiple massive white beams came pouring down from the sky and made the ground ripple when they made contact. I could see Ultear's body slowly but surely disintegrating from the massive amount of energy that it contained. She was screaming, begging, crying and doing all the things a human would do in this situation. The one thing that surprised me was that she survived the attack, although below her frail body was now a huge newly formed crater that was as big as a lake.

Lucy was obviously displeased and threw another attack at her before she could land one herself. " **Pestis**!" Lucy exclaimed as an unsettling amount of green smoke was coming out of the ground. The smoke infiltrated Ultear's lungs and got thicker and thicker at every breath she took. She was suffering greatly and by the time the spell wore off, the only thing that was still on the battlefield, was Ultear's corpse.

When Lucy regained her senses, she remembered what happened and felt a mixture of emotions. She then looked at me and seemed relieved to see me safe and sound, although I wouldn't really say i'm safe since every single wizard in the world is after my head. We started walking together and had nice conversations but I couldn't help but feel a bit sad thinking i'd have to leave her sooner or later, so she wouldn't get caught being with me.

After she left, I looked up to the sky and started seeing the figure of a dragon appear in the horizon.'Guess _it's_ gonna have to happen now…' I thought with a sigh and worry as I was scared it's gonna fail.'Well it's now or never' I realized and started heading to the middle of the island to prepare for what's coming next; Death.

 **A/N 1) yes I know :"Why is this so short?!" Answer :"Was busy this weekend so didn't really have any time to write this and I think this is enough for this chapter :P"**

 **2) WHY LILITH?! Easy : I asked my friends and they said it'd make more sense if it were Lilith and I agreed so that why :|**

 **3)I was having trouble finding a title for this chapter so sorry if it's terrible XD**

 **4)UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! (it'll revolve around Acnologia+Lucy :D )**


	7. Eternal Changes

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail

 **Lucy's POV**

After my conversation with Zeref, which went rather well, I was back at the camp with everyone else. Apparently while I was conversing with him, the others were fighting against the members of Grimoire Heart, except for Ultear whom I had the privilege of fighting. Luckily for us, we won but our fighters all suffered from great wounds so they were all laying in the infirmary under Mira's care.

The others that weren't in an infirmary bed were all either too busy, with cleaning up the mess that was made by the battle or were too occupied helping Mira & co to even notice me. When they finally noticed and took a good glimpse of me, they were all rather surprised to see how I managed to win against one of the seven kin and come back without any injuries and kept questioning me about how I managed to do so but I just answered them vaguely cause even I wasn't sure as to how I did it.

After I managed to somehow answer all their questions, Master woke up from his unconscious state, which immediately caught our attention. He got up, much to Mira's protest, and told us he had an announcement to make. He got up on a chair with our help, due to him still being worn out and weak, and gave his big speech about how unfortunately the attack of Grimoire Heart convinced him to end the exams due to all the wounded wizards and that he wanted to simply choose the new S-class wizards by the current S-class wizards' votes.

Cana was a bit disappointed about the news but didn't really complain albeit it being quite obvious she'd want to, the others seemed quite enthusiastic about it using the argument of "No more rivalry between us now!" and I was rather disappointed although it wasn't because I wanted competition or anything but because I was curious as to how high I ranked in terms of magic capabilities in Fairy Tail.

After the announcement, master went back to the infirmary to rest and told us we'd be leaving in two days' time since packing everything was gonna take more time due to most people being injured and unable to help us. Natsu tried to protest by saying things like "I can still help!" or "Naahh, this is nothing, see?" but we managed to convince him not to help us by using an excuse like "Rest Natsu-san then you'll be of way more help on the ship!". After that no one else said anything so Mira, Lisana, Wendy and I went to our beds to sleep.

When I arrived in my bed, I couldn't stop thinking about what that Ultear woman said about Zeref being in his sleeping period. 'I'll just ask the others tomorrow' I thought and let out a big yawn, got up to put on my pyjamas and headed back to my bed where I instantly fell asleep.

I was in my rather pleasant dream again where the fields contained enough flowers to provide the magnolia harvest festival for centuries. I went into search mode to find Zeref so I could continue talking to him and ask him about what Ultear meant, since I was way too curious to wait until tomorrow to ask the others.

When I finally found him, he was sitting next to a nearby river playing with the water and was still reading that same damn book. I felt particularly energetic today so I tried using my magic to sneak up on him and scare him but when I was about to jump on him, he wasn't there anymore. 'Dammit' I thought and started looking around for him.

"BOO!" I hear someone exclaim

"WAAAHH!" I scream in shock seeing Zeref appear out of nowhere behind me

"Hahahaha" Zeref laughs as if he was having the time of his life

"Hey! I was supposed to be the one to scare you, not the one being scared!"

"Then practice and then one day you might have a chance of scaring me!" He said with a teasing voice

Not wanting to talk about magic, since i've had my fair share of it today, I tried changing subjects.

"So…" I trailed off "You're Zeref, huh"

"Seems like I am" He responds

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked a bit irritated

"Cause' ya didn't ask!" He says with a sense of superiority

"Yes I did!" I said and noticed his newfound sense slowing diminishing

"No you didn't!" He answered in a stubborn voice

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Even if I didn't ask, that couldn't be the only reason why you wouldn't tell me" I said with a sense of pride as if I won the argument

"Well…" He admits

"What is it?!" I curiously asked

"It's nothing really…" He said trying to wave it off

"Come on! you can tell me!" I say in my most trustworthy voice

"It's cause I-I-I" He was blushing and clearly struggling to give me an answer

"I didn't want you to leave me like everyone else..." He said in a whisper while he was sweating as if his life depended on it

"Why would I leave? You are after all my best friend!" I said with a cheerful voice

"Really?" He said in disbelief

"Really" I said as I pulled him into a hug

At first he didn't really know what to do, since I guess this was probably his first hug ever, but he soon got the hang of it and when I pulled away from the hug I realized his face was as red as a tomato and that he was smiling. We then talked for several hours until I woke up by a screeching sound that was made by something that wasn't very far from the island.

'LUCY! LISTEN!' Lilith almost screamed

'Yeah?' I say, still a bit confused as to what's happening

'It's time' Lilith said, a bit relieved now that I was here

'Time for what?!' I asked suspiciously

'Time to use _that_ '

'NO! NONONONONONO, NO!' I protested

'But you must, otherwise all your friends will die!'

'But they might also die if I don't cast the spell right, and it'd be a VERY painful death'

'But they'd still have a chance of surviving, unlike the next attack that will definitely kill them' Lilith answered in a serious tone

'Then I guess i'll have to try…' I said in a defeated voice since, as much as I hated it, she was right

I woke everyone up and told them to head for the centre of the island where they'd be safe. They didn't argue with me once they realized the amount of danger they were in, which made things a whole lot easier. There were lots of injured people which meant it would take a lot more time to bring them there so I helped the others carry them there until they could do it themselves. When everyone was there I told them not to worry as I was gonna save them all and that I wasn't gonna fail, which reassured and calmed them down a lot.

After I made sure everyone was at the safe zone, I went back to the beach to defend the island and my Nakama with my ultimate spell. Zeref warned me that it took him about two centuries for him to master it and that if there'd be a mistake it could be deadly, but that didn't matter right now; I just wanted my Nakama to be safe.

When I arrived at the beach, I realized that the owner of that loud screech from before was the king of the dragons, Acnologia. At this point, the almighty dragon wasn't too far from the island so I decided to land the first attack on him to let it know that I was it's opponent. After being hit, It started scanning me just like I was scanning him. After that we got into fighting positions and I felt a burst of energy coming straight out of me, which made me cast my spell.

"NOX" I yell and cast the almighty spell. The spell was quite demanding but I somehow managed to deal with it otherwise everyone would be dead by now, excluding me and Zeref. After a while I noticed I didn't have enough power to fully cast it. Not wanting the spell to fail, I had to use Lilith's magic supply. In a matter of seconds, my blonde hair became white and I had horns, along with a tail and wings. I could feel all the power residing in me and being released into the now fully cast spell.

The light-blue sky was instantly replaced by an infinite dark sky, the sun was replaced by the moon and the clouds by stars. The Dragon king didn't have much time to enjoy the beautiful night sky as instantly all the stars came falling down from the sky and merged together into one massive star. The dark sky was brightened up by the star and became brighter than day. It's target was obviously the dragon but it was shifting a little to the left so I had to use even more of my magic.

'This won't be enough' Lilith said with a hint of worry

'You'll need another spell that could increase your magic capabilities' She added

'Is there such a spell?' I asked

'Yes, but only I can cast it due to the circumstances' She stated

'Then please do!' I semi-begged

'Are you sure?' She asked a bit worried

'Yes, please!' I exclaim

'Eimin' I heard Lilith say after a minute or two of what might've been her deciding wether or not to cast it. I instantly felt stronger as if all my limits and restrictions had been put to sleep. I concentrated all my newfound magic with the little amount of energy I still had left from before and charged it straight towards the giant star. When my magic and the star collided, the star took it's designed path again and hit Acnologia straight in the head, thus creating a huge crater that was about the size of a country.

"I did it!" I scream out loud with a sigh of relief

I tried contacting Lilith, to tell her the good news and to thank her for casting the spell, but she didn't seem to be answering so I thought she might be sleeping. I was about to go back to my Nakama but realized I might have to fight some Grimoire Heart members on my way and since I didn't want to bother her by having to battle again, I set out to find Zeref.

'Last time I saw him was in my dreams so…The training grounds!' I remembered. 'Meh, It's worth the shot' I thought as I was making my way there.

After a few minutes of walking I arrived at the memorable spot and found the dark wizard sitting on the rock where he healed my leg, which was broken at the time by the serpents' attack. Oddly enough, he wasn't reading his book again 'Seems like he finally finished it'.

After those multiple observations, I sat next to him and was expecting him to be happy but instead when he saw me he almost fell backwards. When he got back on the rock again, he was looking at me in an odd way. At first I was a bit shocked by his reaction but thought nothing of it so I told him about my battle with Acnologia but somehow he already knew everything about it, even the things only Lilith and I would know!

"How do you know?" I asked suspiciously

"I have a rather good ability of knowing things" He said with pride

"Do you now?"

"mmhhhmm" He nodded

"Then what did I do a minute ago?" I asked

"You realized I finished writing my book" He answered

"And what else did I realize?"

"That i'm sitting on the rock where I healed your leg" He said with a teasing smile

"Fine! You win!" I admit in defeat

"Told ya~"

It was only then I realized that my body still hasn't gone back to normal; My hair was still white, I still had horns, a tail, wings and not to mention my skin was replaced by onyx coloured scales, 'I guess that's why he was so shocked' I realized.

"Zeref?" I hesitantly asked

"Yeess?~"

"Why isn't my body back in it's original form?"

"Well, it's kinda a long story" He said with a sigh " But i'll shorten it up"

"When you cast your ultimate spell, due to you not having enough magic to cast it, the spell had a side effect that caused the other spell that bonded you and Lilith together to last forever." He explained

"So basically, i'm like this forever?!" I say in disbelief

"Pretty much, yeah"

Then I remembered that Lilith wouldn't answer me.

"Also, I can't seem to contact Lilith anymore, do you know what could've happened to her?" I asked

"She cast a spell called Eimin during the battle, right?" He inquired

"Yeah..." I answer with a hint of suspicion

"That spell takes away someone's magical limits in exchange for their own life. It's a forbidden spell so only a select few even know about it." He said a bit saddened

"What do you mean?" I ask, almost not wanting to hear his response

He looks around as if he were trying to find a way to explain this but after a while he looks at me and tells me the sad news.

"It means Lilith's dead"

 **A/N Sorry this took so long :/ I was just REALLY busy these past few weeks and didn't have the time to write this ;-; HOWEVER this week is finals which means that starting next week, the chapters will be posted regularly again :D**


End file.
